The destination of love
by hiwatarisaori
Summary: The promise in the childhood which tie the relationship between two people. The feeling that improve from friendship to another feeling. Will they know it? KaiXOOC To everybody that has love in the heart.....
1. Promise

Every day seem to be so painful and cruel for seven-year-old girl like you to stay in bed all day, couldn't have life like the others children and couldn't go outside the house unless you will have a permission from your mother. Your name is Hayame. You have a long straight blue hair that matches with your light blue eyes which always shine the gentleness. Your health is weak and your body is very fragile. Everyone knew this and looked at you like a weird thing. You used to feel like this since you were young and acted like nothing has happened. Actually, you were born in a rich family and that's why you still alive.

It was 10 am now and you were looking through the window that is on the third floor. While you were deep in thought, someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in……" you said softly and coughed a little. You turned to the door and saw your mate 'Megumi' came in the room. She is your first person that talks with you since you were young, so, she's the one that you love the most except your mother.

"Excuse me, your mother wanted you to go downstairs now." she said and bowed her head

You were surprised and quickly got dressed in your favorite dress and went downstairs with Megumi's help.

At the hall…………

You stood furtively at the enter of the room, didn't dare to go inside which made your mate giggle. She took your hand and led you in. There were a few people in the room included your mother. You bowed your head in a greeting way shyly and walked to your mother with a blush on your face.

"So, you're Hayame, right?" The woman with long slightly blue hair and green eyes greeted you with her kindly smile.

You only nodded your head and hid behind your mother's back.

"Hayame-chan?" Your mother giggled a little and turned to the woman.

"She's rather a shy girl, by the way, when will you go to London? I want our children to know each other before…"

"I think next month….." she sighed out

"Mom, you'll go to London?" you asked innocently

"No, before, this is Mrs.Hiwatari my friend. She wants you to be friend with his child." Your mom replied softly and smiled at you

"Wow!"

"He'll arrive here soon." Mrs.Hiwatari said calmly

You were smiling happily and saw a car drove into your house. Just a few minutes, a boy with crimson eyes and two shades of blue hair came in the room. He walked slowly to his mother and stood next to her.

"Alright, Hayame-chan, this is Kai. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Your mother led up

You walked up a little and felt a little shy. Those two crimson eyes made you shiver and happy at the same time.

"M-My name i-is Hayame. N-Nice to meet you…." You were very difficult to say it out.

"Kai…." He said only one word in a little cold tone

You looked at him and were surprised at his expression. You tilted your head a little and ran to hide behind your mother's back again.

"Hayame-chan, can you bring Kai-kun to your room? I have something to say with Mrs.Hiwatari." Your mother was rather depressed and pushed you forward.

You only looked down at the floor and were a little tense. Without any signal, Kai grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room.

"Where's your room?" He asked shortly

"O-On the 2nd floor……" You jerked

He pulled you along the way and stopped at the door which has your name on before stepped in.

"Are you going to go to London?" You asked him after sat on your bed while he's leaning against the wall and looking through out the window.

"Yes, next month…….."

"From now on, we'll be friends forever, right?" You asked in tremble tone, tears well up in your eyes

"What're you talking about?" He turned to you and quirked up, didn't understand your expression

You just shook your head and looked down on the floor. You tried so hard not to cry out '_Again? Did I do something wrong?' _

'_A girl…..'_ he shook his head to get away from his thought before sat next to you. He pulled you into a hug and caress your back. You felt so warm in his strong arms and blushed slightly.

"Let's make a promise for only two of us….." he pulled back and looked at you directly which made you blush more

"A promise?" You asked him confusedly

"You're the first one that talks with me honestly. I want to be friend with you." He said calmly but you can see the sadness in his eyes and it made your heartbeat faster

"Why?" You tilted your head a little and your eyes filled with doubtfulness

"A curious girl….."

"What promise you're talking about?" You immediately changed the topic and blushed slightly

"Although, we just know each other for only about 10 minutes but I think we'll go along together well." He said seriously

"A teacher…" You murmured and giggled

"We'll be friends forever and till the time that we'll have a graduation for school, I'll come back at that time………" He made his voice more serious

"Ditto…." You said softly and giggled again

_ 'Until that time, who will know that the destiny of their meteors' will change from friendship to another feeling………….."_


	2. What? Go to London?

**The destination of love**

**Chapter 2**

**: What? Go to London:**

To reader: Hope you'll like this chapter. I tried my best to write this by the busy weekends. Love Kai forever. XD

**Thanks to reviewer:**

**Talaeka:** Sorry that I made you wait for me so long. Thanks for the complement.

**Mulan12365:** I can't believe that I can make people think that my story is lovely. By the way, hope you'll come to read it again.

**MizzGina:** Thanks for the review. I promise that I'll visit your story, too.

**DarkHiems-hime:** Wow! Your review can help me a lot for writing next chapter. Thanks a lot for the help. I like your story too; it made me feel better every time I have read it. XD.

**Note:** Love can make people happy, but, sometimes love can make people sad, too. For everyone who believe in love and happiness of life.

**Hayame's Pov**

_Today is Saturday and I have nothing to do more than watching things outside through out the window in my bedroom. It has been like this since I was young, yes, since I was young. My health is very weak and this made me to stay in bed all day. Every week, many doctors come to my house to check that I'm alright before gave me some medicines which is the order from my mom._

_However, when my age is around 10 my mom said that I can go out in a sunny day or the day that I have to go to school. Yeah, school, the most favorite place of mine! I've got many friends there, but my closest friend is Shimizawa Mizaki. She is the only one that can make me feel better every time she's near me. We're be friends together for 10 years and now I'm already 18 years old. I can't wait any longer to hear that what's my present this year. Oh no! It's time to go now; otherwise Megumi and my mom will wait for me. _

_Hayame-18 July_

After finished writing diary, which is my first time, I carefully went downstairs and got into the living room and saw my mom has already waited for me.

"Hayame-chan, come here, I have something to tell you." My mom said in a soft voice and gestured to the sofa in front of her while taking a sip of the coffee.

I slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. The serious look that I could see in her face made me afraid so much. _'Why's she looking so serious?'_

"Listen up, Hayame-chan. Next week, you have to go to London, for continue studying in university."

I was stunned for a while by her words and sense the chill ran down my spine.

"What! I-I can't go to that place, it's too far for me." I stuttered out and my face was already pale.

"Hayame-chan, calm down. I didn't mean that you'll go by yourself."

I looked at her quizzically and heard some noise from the door which suddenly opened.

"HAYAME-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH." Mizaki my friend ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Mi-Mizaki? I-I can't b-breathe."

"Oops! Sorry, by the way, you looked cuter than the last time I saw you." She grinned at me and said dreamily after let go of my neck.

"Ok, Hayame-chan, Mizaki will go to London with you. This is the tickets and information of places. There, perhaps you'll be happier than live here. Good luck." Mom said in a little shaky voice and smiled at me before got out of the room.

I stared at things in my hand and sighed out a little. _'Oh, man, what happened to me now? It made me so confuse.' _ I thought to myself and looked up at Mizaki.

"Yo! I'll help you to prepare things, ok? Mine is finished already." She took my hand and help me stand up. She always help me every time I need. I smiled a little at her and went upstairs to my room

'_Hope mom's decision will right. I rather don't want to go anywhere else.' _

**At the airport** **in London**

After the plane took off, it used about several hours to get to London. When the plane arrived, I and Mizaki have already got our luggage and prepared to get out if this situation wasn't occurred.

Mizaki's necklace was lost and she ran all around to find it. Her necklace means everything to her because it belonged to her mom who died 5 years ago.

"Oh, no! It can't be lost like this. No way!" She scolded at herself and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch out, girl!" The man with red hair said a bit angry.

"S-Sorry, I'm finding my necklace." She replied in the frighten tone and was about to leave.

"Wait! Is this yours?" He showed her a necklace which has blue crystal in the middle.

"Y-Yes, thank you so much." She was nearly to cry out and took it from him. When I saw this, I quickly ran to her side and tried to soothe her.

"Tala? What took you so long?" The cold voice came from behind and the boy with two shade of blue hair appeared. _'He's very familiar to me.'_ I thought to myself but didn't say anything and pay attention to my friend again.

"Mizaki? Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright now. Let's go to our place." Her smile came back on her face and she turned to bow at Tala.

I bowed at him too, but, when I was turning to the other way to leave, someone was gripping my wrist and didn't let me go. I turned around and saw a man who looks very serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"Have we met each other before?" He asked in a quiet and a little cold tone. His eyes suddenly made a contact with me, but, I avoided it. Looking in his eyes made me shiver and frightened.

"Hey! Let go of my friend!" Mizaki yelled at the man angrily.

"What're you doing, Kai? You know her before?" Tala looked surprised at Kai expression but that mean nothing to me because the name that Tala called the man caught my interest the most.

I don't know what's happening at that time but I shook my hand off of his grip and grabbed Mizaki's hand before ran away, as far as I could. Of course, I want to see him again but it's not right. No, I can't see him anymore. Especially, when I accidentally heard something between doctor and my mom.

_**Flashback**_

_**At the hall**_

"_Doctor, how's my child? Is she going to be alright?" The woman asked worriedly. Her eyes were red from crying all night and her body was shaking._

"_I'm afraid to tell you that your child can live only 20 years or less than. Sorry, I tried my best to treat her." With that, the doctor left the room and let the woman to stay alone in the room. She subsided onto the ground and her tears ran down her cheek like the rain._

_End of flashback_

When I first heard that, I felt hopeless and weaker than the past. I didn't want to do anything except laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_Sorry Kai, I don't want to see you in this condition. Sorry.'_ I let the tears ran down my cheek and sudden can't see anything except the darkness and the voice of my friend that called me over and over. I can't bear anymore; I'm tired enough, too tired, please, help me…..


	3. Kiss

**The destination of love**

**Chapter 3**

**: Kiss:**

To reader: Greet ya all!I've just finished my exams today and it's the time to write a fiction. 555+ Hope you'll like this chapter. It made me panic you know! o

**Thanks to reviewer:**

**Mulan12365:** Thanks to you very much that you come to read my story every time I updated it. I'm really happy with your complement also.

**Note:** Everyone must have problems in your life. Whatever had happened, please don't give up and try to improve yourself. Good luck and happiness will come to you all. o

**Kai's P.O.V.**

Today I came to the airport to get 'Tala' my old friend who came from Russia after his trip there. Going out always made me sick because of many people (especially girls or women) that gazed at me all the way I passed by.

Just about 10 minutes for the waiting time, I saw him walked slowly with his backpack as usual. He didn't change at all since the last time we met. Right, He still has his dangerous red hair and icy blue eyes as usual.

"Long time no see Tala. How was your trip?" I greeted him first with my cold voice and gave him a mock punch on his shoulder.

"Nothing interesting." He rolled his eyes and replied in a boring tone before headed to the exit with me.

"What's this?" Tala sudden saw something lying on the floor and he picked it up curiously. "The necklace?" His eye brow knitted together in serious way and turned to me.

"Whose this?"

He left me behind and began to search for the owner. All I can do was to wait for him patiently.

"Ouch!" Tala cried out in pain when someone bumped on his body.

"Hey! Watch out, girl!"

"S-Sorry, I'm finding my necklace." Her voice was shaking in fear and going to leave but he called her before.

"Wait! Is this yours?" He asked her in a soft voice. SOFT VOICE!

She looked at the necklace and smiled in relief as she took it from his hand. Her eyes filled with tears and another girl ran to her. She has a long straight blue hair and light blue eyes which made her look like an angel.

Finally, I have lost my patience and walked to Tala to see what had happened? When I first saw her, who has blue hair almost like me, memory in my childhood flooded in my head again like the movies. I grabbed her wrist immediately when she was going to leave. I just didn't know what I have done.

"Have we met each other before?" I said in a cold voice but tried to make it softer because I saw the scary look in her eyes. Her friend yelled angrily at me but I didn't interest about it anymore, all I want to know is who is the girl right in front of me.

"What are you doing, Kai? You know her before?" Tala asked me in surprise and his mouth fell open.

Without knowing, she shook my hand off and grabbed her friend's hand before ran away. Why she ran away from me like that? I just wanted to know something, that's all.

"I'll be back…" I said to Tala who was stunning and ran as fast as I could after them. At we ran to the corner of the street, she fell down on the floor with her eyes closed. I felt like my heart is going to jump out of my chest and my face went pale.

"Hayame! Open your eyes! Hayame!" Her friend cried and hugged her tightly. At least, I know what I have to do and have to do right now. 'For my old friend who I want to meet her all of my life.'

"You, go to my friend 'Tala' and tell him to bring you to my place. I'll take her to the doctor." I picked her up bridal style and didn't pay attention at her confuse face, help her is the only thing in my head now.

_'You have to be alright, Hayame. I won't let you go for the second time, not ever again. I swear with my own life.'_

**In Kai's room**

After Kai took Hayame to his place and called the doctor to check on her, Tala and her friend 'Mizaki' came to his house also. They all have a look of anxious on the face, included Tala who seem a little shocked with the situation.

At last, the doctor said that she only fainted because of the exhaustion which made everyone sighed in relief but that's not the end.

They all came into the room and sat on the chair next to the bed. Mizaki took her hand in hers and squeezed a little. She was afraid that she won't wake up again.

"So?" Tala destroyed the silence in the room first and looked at his friend.

"So what?" Kai said in fidgety and glanced up at him.

"She's your old friend…" He stuttered and pointed at Hayame.

Kai nodded in reply and looked concern at her. Tala only shook his head slightly and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"Hayame-chan, you woke up!" Mizaki exclaimed in surprise and started to sob slightly. When Tala and Kai heard that, both of them almost fell from the chair before rushed to see her condition.

"Mi-Mizaki?" Hayame blinked to adjust her eyes to the light and tried to sit up with her back against the bed head.

"I afraid I won't see you again. You made us so worry." She said with her watery eyes and the word 'us' soon slipped in Hayame's head like a rocket.

"Us? What do you-?" She then turned her head to the other side and her eyes widen in shock. "Why did you-?" She didn't finish her sentence and stay away from the boys as far as she could.

"Stop acting like see the monsters!" Tala exclaimed in quiet and cold tone with his narrow eyes.

"Tala, it's ok." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Mizaki. "Can I stay with her alone for a while? Just give me some time." He begged her and sat at the edge of the bed, waited until his and her friend went out of the room.

Silence is the only thing that soon covered the vibe in the room. No one dared to open their mouth to speak any words. They didn't understand theirselves either.

"Hayame, are you… alright?" Kai tried to say in a soft voice and looked up at her.

"Who are you?" She replied quietly and avoided his eyes.

Kai looked crestfallen with her words and tried to restrain his own displeasure. He never thought that she could be so pertinacious like this.

"I'm serious, Hayame. Please, don't act like a child." His crimson eyes looked at her in sadness as he got up from the bed. He could feel his muscles tense up and was about to scream in pain. Let someone kill him was better than seeing her ignore him like this. It's not funny a bit.

"I'm not a child and please leave me alone." Hayame began to say in annoyance and narrowed her eyes. From this, Kai started to get angry and his eyes flushed in anger dangerously. He climbed on the bed and got closer to her slowly, slow enough to get her panic and frighten.

"What's your problem?" He spoke coldly and leaned down to her face which inches away from him, both of his hands stayed at her side and he could hear her heart beat faster like it was jumped out at that time.

"Get off of me otherwise I'll scream to call people from outside." Replied from her with the shaky voice, she blushed deeply when felt his body close to her. No one had done like this to her and she never thought it would have happened. She was scared so much till she clenched the blanket in her hands apparently.

"You don't dare to do that, believe me." He whispered and leaned in closer, he could feel her soft breathe on his lip, soft and gentle.

"Stop! What're you doing!" She scolded him quietly and her face flushed in a deep red shade.

"What do you think?" He said in a seductive voice and pressed his lip against hers. Her eyes widen in shock and struggled when felt his arms wrapped around her waist, her little hands on his chest tried to push him away but it didn't work a bit.

He continued to kiss her, softly, but end up in a rough and demanding kiss. Their breathe became quick and frequent before he pulled out.

"You…" She panted and blushed deeply in embarrassment; she touched her lip with her index finger and turned her head away.

"Sorry, I just…" He felt apologized about what he had done and got off of her to stand on the floor immediately, his cheeks colored up a bit when he thought about what just happened. He had no idea why he did that to her and it made things worse than before.

"…" She seem very angry and her mouth now in a thin line, which is the sign of dangerous.

"Ha-Hayame?" He swallowed and tried walk closer to her but stopped abruptly when met with her death glare.

"Leave me alone and don't dare to come in this room again." She said quietly in a cold tone. All he could do now was went out of the room and waited until she's in a good mood to talk with him.

Even though, He could smile and felt so happy when thought about the situation in that room. He could sense the soft, gentle and sweet feeling that still on his lip properly. He won't forget it surely, because it was his first and real kiss he had in his life.


	4. The weird encounter

**The destination of love**

**Chapter 4**

**:The weird encounter :**

To reader: Finally, it's time to write the fiction! After the long week of doing homework, I could find the time to update the new chapter. Hope you all like this and more reviews. Miss ya!

**Thanks to reviewer:**

**Snowkitty11:** Wow! I thought that I wouldn't have any new reviewers so soon. That makes me happy o. Anyway, thanks for your review. I promise I'd do my best to write this chapter. 555+

**IcePhoenixLove:** I like your pen-name so much (weird greeting, lol). Seeing new reviewer made me a little proud of myself (are you sure?). Hope you'll come to read my fiction again; it's my pleasure to see your list in my e-mail.

Hayame was now in a very bad mood and so embarrassed with the last 10 minutes with Kai. She never thought it would have happened to her and it happened already; she had her kiss stolen by her old friend. _'No, it's not true. I didn't kiss with Kai, I didn't…' _She sighed out with her thought and fell her face down into her hands. As she looked up, she saw something that caught her attention which is on the table a little far from the bed.

She quirked up in suspicious and decided to got up from the bed. Her long hair flew along the cold breeze that came through the window. The girl's pulse quickened as she reached her hand out to the diary on the table. Though she didn't want to interfere his personal but something about this book interested her like she's ever been its owner. Before she could read what's inside the book, the loud scream outside the room made her startle and frighten abruptly.

"What happened?" She whispered to herself and put the diary back to its place. With the fear in her mind, she slowly walked to the door, slowly. As she turned on the knob, someone leaped into the room and made her fell down to the floor.

"W-Who are you?" Hayame asked in pain and looked at the stranger, her eyes widen in surprise because she's her friend, crying and shivering.

"Mizuki?! What's wrong? Why you-" She couldn't finish her sentence when Mizuki hugged her around the neck with her face on her shoulder. She never seen her like this before, beside, this is so weird. How could someone like Mizaki cried like she's going to die soon? _'There must be something happened, I have to find out the cause.'_

Hayame helped her stand on her feet and led her to the bed. Curiosity made her a little anxious while sitting next to her, her mouth shut and couldn't find the right word to say. Soon, she heard the footsteps came closer. The appearance of Tala stood in front of the door with the red slap mark on his cheek.

"Get out, I don't want to see your face anymore." Mizuki said quietly and stared at him, tears still trailed down her pale cheek but she wiped it off immediately; don't want him to see it any longer.

"You must be Tala, right?" Hayame who still didn't understand the situation interrupted the boy who was about to speak. She could see annoyance in his eyes but acted like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I want to talk with your friend." He said sharply and glanced at Mizaki. His eyes full of worried and quickly turned into a cold gazed as Hayame looked at him.

Silence started to fill the room and no sound came out their mouth, the thing they only heard is the wind that passed through the opened-window. Without any signals, Mizaki stood up and walked to the boy who stood at the door before slapped him hard on the face. _'That must be really hurt.'_ Hayame thought and swallowed hard, she's so scary when she got in a bad mood.

"Don't dare to touch me again, you brat!" She yelled with anger, her eyes expressed the furious and sadness when looked at him. Standing near him again made her feel sick, so, she pushed him away and ran out of the room, didn't even looking at Tala.

The room filled with silence again and was destroyed by Hayame's sign. Somehow, Hayame felt worse before crossed her arms in annoyance. She was confused by the things she passed through all of this day. Maybe she should find someone to converse with now and it should be Tala who still stood like the rock and didn't move a bit.

Curiosity started to predominate her and all the things in her mind now is to know what exactly happened with her best friend. She giggled when thought about the things that might happen next, shock and stunned expression on boys' face.

With the last decision, Hayame stood up and walked to Tala, a slight smile appeared on her lips. _'There's something strange between them, don't think I'll let this pass so easily.' _She thought in amusement and cleared her throat to make him pay attention.

"If you don't mind, I want to know what's going on now. Between** you** and **my friend**." She stressed at almost every words as she pleaded him with her eyes.

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks involuntarily, he never thought she could be so beautiful and tender like this. However, the feeling that just made up in his heart went away promptly when heard her melodious voice called him several times.

"Tala? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok. I mean, ah, yes, I've just made a big mistake to Mizuki." His voice deep and low which sound like being hurt inside by something. She could hear he swallowed hard and noticed that he always avoided her eyes, too.

"I just wanted to help you solve the problem. It's very hard to soothe and calm her down when she's angry." She stated in a worried voice and glanced at Tala who turned away after gazing at Hayame.

"Can you tell me what happened? Please, I want to know why she acted like that." She hold his hands and squeezed it slightly to convey him that it's very important about what he has done to her friend.

"Promise that you won't be mad or do anything to me." He looked at her like she's going to kill him or something like that before removed his hands from her. Not because he didn't like to feel her so close but he's afraid Kai will saw them and thought in the wrong way.

"While I and Mizuki were staying in the living room, only two and no one's around there. I was lost in my mind and…accidentally kissed her" He took a deep breathe after told the story. What should he do right now, eh? To feel something that's not right in his heart made him crumple and wanted to jump off the balcony as fast as he could.

Soon, he quirked up in confuse when heard the giggle from a girl. _'Sorry, I'm not telling you the funny story, do I?' _

"Well, I've got an idea what we should do now. It's all; don't mean to be so rude. Ok?" She quickly apologized and flicked her index finger to signal him to lean down to her.

She whispered something in his ear rapidly and chuckled. Tala's eyes widen in shock and sudden stood there speechless. Maybe he should consider about this girl again that she's not so innocent like he think before.

**Note:** I know it's short, but I tried my best ok? Hope I can update it soon. Sorry, for a long time to wat.


End file.
